The Book
by bananaprincess
Summary: Year 2313, Day 97. Dua sahabat, Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu kembali setelah sekian tahun berpisah. Nyatanya, mereka menyimpan rahasia masing-masing. Lari atau mati.


Disclaimer : I dont have Naruto and Sasuke, they belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All story and Homby is mine.

Happy reading. Dont forget to drop your review if you like this story. Thank you!

* * *

**The Book**

**Year 2313, Day 97. **

**Area 9 (Ex-West Java, Banten, and Jakarta) of East Land.**

Bertimpuh di tepi beranda pagi ini. Gemerlap kilauan terang cahaya matahari menembus tiang-tiang kayu di sekitar. Pucuk-pucuk pinus dan agathis bergoyang semarak oleh belaian pagi bayu. Langit memantulkan warna emas dari sinar surya yang baru menyapa.

Aku di sini, setia bersamanya. Setia menemani, mendengarkannya berbisik, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Aku sesetia itu padanya. Dia yang selalu membiarkan aku mampir ke bibirnya. Merah gelap warnanya, karena sesekali diteguknya alkohol atau kopi, tidak jarang ditenggerinya rokok. Ah, siapa peduli, sebab bibir itu tak pernah berkurang lembut cecapnya.

Dia yang kini tenggelam di antara lembaran buku baru miliknya yang baru beberapa hari lalu selesai ditulisnya. Itu usang, tapi dia tetap memilih membaca dengan cara tradisional dibandingkan menggunakan _book reader digital_ seperti yang seorang sahabatnya pernah tunjukkan. Dengan bangga dia menenteng jilidan kertas tebal itu ke mana-mana, membalik tiap lembar kertas, menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dibandingkan memakai _book reader_ yang tebalnya tak kalah tipis dengan lembar kertas itu. Ia mencintai hal-hal klasik. Klasik adalah keindahan, menurutnya.

Cicit burung selalu hadir, menjadi musik pengiring setiap pagi yang aku dan dia habiskan. Tupai berlarian di sela ranting-ranting agathis. Semilir angin mengajak daun-daun bergoyang dan sesekali menaburkannya ke udara kosong. Ini adalah duniaku, aku adalah miliknya.

Sekali lagi ia meraihku dengan lembut. Memelukku penuh kehalusan. Hangat dari pori-porinya menyembur padaku. Ah, untuk kesekian kali kecup dan sentuhan bibir itu kurasakan lagi. Kami rekat dalam beberapa saat. Lebur bersama. Satu kecap dan rasa serupa.

Diriku, miliknya satu-satunya. Ingin selamanya di sisinya.

Ia memang duniaku, akan tetapi sebelumnya aku pernah menjejak tempat lain. Rumah di mana aku dilahirkan, yang tak lagi sudi kusebut rumah sejak dia memboyongku ke sini. Di sana api, di sana besi, di sana jelaga. Dulu kulihat semua berbeda, langit kelabu, orang-orang berjalan lesu, debu dan deru mesiu.

Di beranda ini, rumah ini, di sampingnya, aku nyaman…. Sejuk bibirnya masih tertinggal saat kami terlepas. Sisa embusan napasnya menempeli tubuhku. Bosan sama sekali tak pernah kurasa. Aku merindui singgungannya. Aku adiksi terhadap jamahan bibir itu.

Tangannya menyibak lagi satu lembaran kekuningan itu. Lalu membenahi letak kacamata bacanya. Tertegun aku merayapi pandanganku padanya, dengan posisi lebih tingginya darinya, tatapanku leluasa meraba tiap lekuk pahatan muka itu. Dihiasi rambut hitam gelap, hidung mancung dan kulit putih pucat. Kedua bola mata _onyx_-nya menyiratkan kecerdasan dan sorot tajam seorang pemberani. Dipadu dengan bibirnya saat membentuk selengkung senyuman—siapa pun bisa ditaklukannya dengan itu.

Dia memilih di sini. Tempat ini. Lari.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar kepak sayang burung menjauh pergi. Suara para tupai terhenti. Hanya angin masih menarikan daun dan pasir yang terserak. Ia mendongak dari lembar bukunya, membenarkan posisi kacamatanya lagi.

Layar kacamatanya berubah gelap sesaat. Ia menarik satu napas panjang. Aku tahu apa artinya itu. Aku harap bukan berita buruk. Ia menutup bukunya, menarik selapis benda transparan yang dijadikannya pembatas antara halaman bukunya—_lightbook_. Satu jarinya menyentuh permukaan layar bening itu, lalu sebuah layar hologram besar mencuat dari sana.

Satu wajah terbentang di layar itu.

"_I'm coming_, Sasuke! _I'm home_!"

Terdengar satu lagi helaan napas bersamaan dengan jari Sasuke menyentuh satu sisi layar. Tak lama, dengung halus sebuah _mobile capsule_ terhenti di halaman rumah. Selanjutnya derap _boot _menggaung mendaki tangga beranda. Lalu aku bisa melihat sosok itu—pemilik wajah yang tadi tersaji di layar—Naruto.

Hampir tak berubah seperti terakhir kali pemuda itu datang dan membujuk Sasuke untuk bergabung dengannya. Rambut _blonde_-nya masih terpotong pendek, ia datang dalam busana kasual favoritnya—celana dan jaket kulit serta _boot_ setinggi betis. Langkahnya mantap, tas yang tersampir di punggungnya berayun berat. Di wajahnya terlampir seringai lebar. Tujuh tahun terakhir Naruto menduduki posisi kepala lab di koloni OSS P 2503, salah satu pangkalan dan laboratorium luar angkasa terbesar di Heliopause*. Namun, delapan bulan belakangan dia lebih sering berada di Bumi, begitu seperti yang Sasuke tulis di jurnalnya.

Bibirnya Sasuke tertarik di kedua ujungnya, mengulaskan senyuman tipis. Matanya mengarah lurus pada sosok yang berjalan mendekat padanya. Mereka sahabat sejak kecil, korban perang dunia ke-5, sama-sama kehilangan orang tua dan Naruto lebih beruntung dibanding Sasuke, karena Sasuke keturunan dua ras berbeda—membuatnya menjadi buronan. Pada masa perang itu, antara Barat dan Timur, saling ingin menguasai dan memurnikan ras mereka masing-masing. Aku belum lahir masa itu, tapi aku curi baca ketika Sasuke membuat catatan-catatan.

"Aku pulang saat yang tepat ya?"

Sekarang kedua sahabat itu berdiri berhadapan, dekat dan saling lekat menatap. Layar hologram dari _lightbook_ Sasuke menyusut.

Aku ingat satu kalimat yang berulang kali ditulis Sasuke dalam catatan hariannya. _Aku berhutang budi pada Naruto_. Oleh karena ras campuran dalam diri Sasuke, ia menjadi sasaran empuk perburuan para _Race Hunter_ dari dua belah pihak, East dan West. Naruto-lah yang menyelamatkannya, mengajaknya bersembunyi satu area hutan kecil—tempat ini, rumah Sasuke berada sekarang. Maka dari itu, Sasuke hampir tidak pernah menolak permintaan Naruto.

"Kamu menyelamatkan hutan ini, Sasuke," ujar Naruto meletakkan satu tangan ke bahu Sasuke. "Hampir mustahil untuk dilacak. Kamu menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna."

"_Welcome…_. Sama seperti enam belas tahun yang lalu kan? Ketika pertama kali kita tersesat dan diselamatkan hutan ini. Aku hanya membayar hutang."

Naruto berdecak kagum, "ya, sebuah _shelter_ yang nyaris sempurna."

"_How about a cup of coffee?_" Sasuke menjentikkan jemarinya dan dari dalam ruangan muncul sosok menyerupai manusia, Homby—si robot asisten.

Mata Naruto memindai Homby yang mengangguk hormat padanya. Sasuke memprogram robot itu dengan sikap santun orang Timur dengan gaya luar seperti salah seorang pelayan di masa Jepang kuno.

"Sejak kapan dia ada di sini?"

Homby kembali ke dalam dengan gerakan cepat. "_Six months. It's kind a tired to live all alone._"

"_You have to go to outside._"

"_I know._" Secangkir kopi diulurkan Homby pada Naruto bertepatan dengan jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Tak ada lagi _Hunter Race_, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk.

"_My offer is always open for you―_"

Seringai timbul di bibir Sasuke sebelum memotong perkataan Naruto, "_Iris's offer_, Naruto."

"_I'm Iris_."

Seembus napas panjang terdengar menderu dari Sasuke. Iris, sebuah organisasi Internasional—gabungan dari ilmuwan East dan West yang bertujuan untuk melestarikan kehidupan manusia di jagad raya, mengkoloni planet baru, menumbuhkan hutan di planet lain, dan berusaha menjangkau tiap jengkal semesta. Naruto menyesap kopinya, matanya menerawang menembus pucuk-pucuk agathis yang ditepuk angin.

Aku tahu tentang Iris karena aku sering ikut curi baca _e-__news__paper_ yang sedang dibaca Sasuke pagi begini biasanya. Sasuke dan Naruto direkrut oleh Iris sejak umur keduanya 14 tahun. Tapi ternyata Iris bermaksud mengambil alih hutan tempat mereka tinggal. Sasuke pun keluar begitu saja dari Iris setelah sepuluh tahun bekerja di sana, melarikan diri. Membuat kloning atas dirinya sendiri dan membunuhnya, lalu menyembunyikan hutan ini di balik sebuah sistem hologram canggih yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai _shelter_—tak bisa diendus satelit, semua jenis gelombang tertolak dan dari luar hanya terlihat sebagai tanah tandus hasil terbakar. Hanya Naruto yang tahu.

Akan tetapi di balik itu semua, Iris memiliki satu _goal_ penting yang harus dilaksanakan dalam sepuluh tahun ke depan. Mereka butuh Sasuke untuk itu—_a biological weapon __specialist_. Iris bukan hanya sudah memintanya dengan sopan untuk kembali, tapi sekarang sudah menaikkan kadar untuk memburunya. Salah satu alasannya adalah Sasuke dan hutan tempatnya tinggal sekarang menyimpan satu hal yang dibutuhkan para ilmuwan Iris untuk menciptakan senjata tersebut. Satu sentuhan akhir untuk senjata mereka dan Iris percaya, Sasuke bisa menyempurnakannya.

Setelah perang dunia ke-5 berakhir dua puluh tahun lalu, populasi meledak hebat. Dunia sesak. Gedung berkali-kali lipat tingginya dari masa awal abad ke-21. Pada akhirnya, hal tersebut berimbas pada banyak hal negatif—kemiskinan, kekerasan, kelaparan, kejahatan dan lainnya. Koloni masal pertama di Mars telah ditawarkan dalam sebuah paket kehidupan lengkap, tapi harga yang diberikan mencekik leher dan hanya dapat dibeli oleh orang-orang kaya. Cara lain untuk lari dari Bumi adalah menjadi bagian dari Iris, karena Iris membutuhkan banyak jenius untuk ditempatkan ke dalam pesawat penjelajah atau laboratorium antar planet-galaksi-nya.

Bumi harus dibersihkan dan ditata ulang. Penghancuran sisa manusia yang ada di Bumi tak akan berefek banyak bagi keberlanjutan hidup manusia, karena Iris sudah menyimpan bibit-bibit unggul manusia, lewat teknologi _cloning_ dan bayi tabung, populasi manusia bisa diatur dengan mudahnya. Begitu menurut para punggawa Iris dengan dukungan dari _government_ dari East Land dan West Land.

Sekali lagi, aku memang belum lahir saat semua di atas kuceritakan, tapi aku tahu dari ikut membaca jurnal Sasuke saat dia menulisnya.

Sasuke merengkuhku lagi. Mendaratkan bibirnya singkat padaku. Hanya sesaat sampai dia melepaskan hangatnya dariku.

"_I've finished it._"

Naruto menyimpulkan senyum.

"_Tell me._"

"_Once it enters to your body, it'll hurt you from inside. Damages your organs, destroy your blood cells. Just for one or two hours till all of your life turn to be ash. No DNA left, no blood flows. it'll be very clean treatment for earth. You'll love this._"

Senyuman di roman muka Naruto melebar.

"_I'll come to you for that._"

"_Of course, I know, brother._"

Sedetik selanjutnya, tak lagi terdengar desau angin. Aku melihat sinar matahari yang menajam karena terpantul oleh dua permukaan metal bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi. Sasuke berkelit dari terjangan tiba-tiba Naruto. Desisan bilah samurai itu terdengar lagi, Sasuke menghalau lihai. Namun, Sasuke tahu bahwa dirinya terpojok di dinding.

Sekilas kulihat mata Naruto berkilat merah. Tidakkah dia mengingat siapa yang diserangnya sekarang—sahabat baiknya? Kedua ujung pedang terhunus pada Sasuke. Jelas sekali kudengar deru napas Sasuke, sebelum dia dengan penuh perhitungan menghindar lalu menyerang bagian tubuh Naruto.

Debuk tangan Sasuke menghajar lengan dan ulu hati Naruto terdengar bersamaan dengan erangan keras dari mulut Naruto. Namun, hal itu tidak membuat Naruto berhenti. Sasuke mendapatkan ruang lebih leluasa untuk menyerang dari pada tadi. Ia menyiapkan kuda-kuda secara cepat, tak gentar menghadapi Naruto dengan dua samurai di tangannya.

Sasuke mengarahkan serangannya lagi ke lengan Naruto, mencoba merebut satu bilah pedang. Naruto yang berlajar banyak dari kelengahannya tadi, sekarang lebih hati-hati. Dengan cepat, dia berhasil menyerang balik Sasuke dan menggoreskan bilah pedang itu ke lengan Sasuke.

Dari balik lengan kaus Sasuke yang terpotong, cairan merah merembes keluar dan mengular menuruni tangannya. Sesaat keduanya sama-sama diam dan hanya bersitatap. Ekspresi wajah Sasuke tak menunjukkan kesakitan, justru dia menyeringai kecil.

"_Thanks for the pain, it makes me feel alive._"

Tanpa diduga, Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya begitu tiba-tiba sehingga Sasuke tak bisa menghindar. Sekarang bilah pedang itu ada di depan leher Sasuke, siap mengoyak. Di belakang tubuh Sasuke, berdiri Naruto. Satu tangan Naruto yang lain mengikat kedua tangan Sasuke erat-erat. Naruto memposisikan tubuhnya sedemikian rupa sehingga kecil kemungkinan Sasuke untuk melepaskan diri.

"_You have to kill me._"

"_Just give it to me. I let you alive._"

"Aku lelah menanggung dosa, Naruto. Mereka berhak menikmati hidup, Naruto, meskipun tak begitu menyenangkan bagi mereka."

"Tidakkah kamu merasa kasihan melihat orang-orang itu menderita? Kamu di sini, di dalam sini. Dalam balutan kenyamanan yang kamu bisa nikmati sesuka hati. Kamu tidak melihat apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi di luar, Sasuke. _You're afraid_. Aku takkan membunuhmu. Kamu bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri untuk yang kedua kali. _You are afraid to die_, Sasuke."

Aku ingin memejamkan mata melihat adegan tersebut. Tetapi kedua mataku malah melotot lebar. Melihat ujung pedang itu perlahan menyentuh leher Sasuke. Naruto tak akan mungkin membunuh Sasuke. Tak akan mungkin.

"Aku bisa merasakannya, Naruto. Ujung pedang itu di tepi leherku. _Just cut my throat, and everything will ends._"

Naruto melempar tubuh Sasuke ke depan hingga Sasuke jatuh terjerembap dan membentur pinggiran pagar beranda. Buku di tangannya ikut jatuh, lembarannya terbuka. Sebuah pistol. Sasuke sudah mengukir lubang di antara tebal buku tersebut untuk menyimpan pistol.

Moncong pistol itu terarah pada Naruto.

"Kamu takkan membunuhku, Sasuke. Itu berdosa."

Sasuke menutup matanya. Ia sudah membunuh hampir seluruh populasi warga semenajung eks kawasan Asia Timur, Jepang serta Malaya. menggunakan wabah penyakit menular kreasinya. Sehingga sekarang kawasan tersebut ditutup dan dikuasai Iris, untuk diteliti lebih lanjut dan Iris pun bisa dengan leluasa menambang Catalysidium—sebuah mineral untuk sumber energi yang hanya terkandung di perut Gunung Fuji—demi keperluan ilmu pengetahuan serta tujuan mereka.

_Dor!_

Disusul bunyi pecahan kaca. Peluru itu meleset dan mengenai kaca depan rumah. Naruto memanfaatkan momen itu dengan memasukkan kembali samurainya ke dalam tas panjangnya dan mengambil sebuah pistol.

"_I'll kill you._"

Sasuke berdiri terhuyung.

"_Oh, you couldn't,_" ejek Naruto sembari menodongkan ujung pistolnya lurus ke kepala Sasuke. "_Tell me first, I'll kill you later_. _As you wish, brother._"

"Semua ada di dalam buku ini." Sasuke mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Aku ingin menjerit.

Peluru tak diduga itu mengenai telapak tangan Naruto. Yang langsung dibalas dengan tembakan bertubi-tubi ke arah Sasuke. Aku yang berada di dekat Naruto tak luput menjadi serangan. Kulihat saat runcing peluru itu, menuju ke arahku. Di mataku masih terlintas bagaimana tubuh Sasuke merosot jatuh. Darah membanjir dari lubang-lubang yang dibuat peluru-peluru itu di kulit halusnya. Aku tak bisa memejamkan mata, bahkan tak bisa berteriak ketika ujung peluru itu menembus tubuhku. Suara yang begitu keras menyambangiku, mengiringiku meledak menjadi berkeping-keping. Dan aku jatuh dalam ratusan pecahan ke lantai. Bersama dengan air yang tadi belum seluruhnya dihabiskan Sasuke. Kami melayang di udara, kemudian dalam beberapa detik menghujam dan tersebar di lantai kayu, tubuh Sasuke dan lembaran buku yang terbuka.

Air melelehkan tinta yang membentuk aksara di lembar buku itu. Aku tersenyum. Tinta itu membanjir ke luar, seperti Sasuke yang berdarah. Sasuke dengan pandangan redupnya, menyeringai kecil ketika Naruto meraih buku dengan tangannya yang terluka. Kulihat merah darah yang dinodai gelapnya tinta. Tinta yang ditulis oleh Sasuke menggunakan racun buruan Iris.

_In the end, we die together_.

Bogor, 16111

_*The __**heliopause**__ is the theoretical boundary where the __Sun__'s __solar wind__ is stopped by the __interstellar medium__; where the solar wind's strength is no longer great enough to push back the __stellar winds__ of the surrounding stars. __Voyager 1__ is expected to cross the heliopause by 2014. The crossing of the heliopause should be signaled by a sharp drop in the temperature of charged particles_


End file.
